Mononoke
Overview Mononoke (物の怪, Literal English: Vengeful Ghost) is the original Kekkei Mōra (血継網羅, Literal English: Bloodline Encompassing) of the Harapeko clan. It is characterized by it's invisible "arms" that are said to manifest in the of existence. Despite its power, these techniques are by no means considered a proper form of combat. Instead, it is considered a weapon of mass murder. This Kekkei Mōra is oftentimes compared to the Rinnegan's Human Path. It is a truly petrifying technique, said to surpass the Rinnegan's Human Path in variety, usefulness, and sheer power. The unfathomable possibilities of this Kekkei Mōra are said to be limitless to many. Those who fall prey to the Mononoke have little to no chance of regaining what was left of their former self, stuck in the realm of until their body finally reaches the end of its lifespan. It is the true embodiment of all things spiritual and as such, those who wield this Kekkei Mōra can "see" the souls of another and judge the captivated soul. The epithet Ningendou relates to the Kekkei Mōra's connection with the Human Plane, it gives an elaborate description of the grand scheme of the Kekkei Mōra better than any sentence would. The Kekkei Mōra as a whole represents the pinnacle of , the only Kekkei Mōra that threads over the thin line of distinction between and . The Harapeko, in spite of using these techniques, cannot utilize them to its fullest use because of their naturally weak physical condition. These physical limitations would lead to the Kekkei Mōra being the clutch of the Harapeko clan. In spite of this, it is still considered peerless. Unfortunately, one must make a great sacrifice to use peerless techniques, one of these limitations is the inability to see. The Mononoke deprives the user of their sight in exchange for something more vivid than eyes clouded with deception and lies, a self-awareness that can't misguided by a fake demeanor, merely based on what the Harepeko "see" when judging their souls. The loss of sight also made a significant enhancement of the other four senses. The inability to see is both a great benefit but can also be detrimental when opposed by the most silent of sounds, incapable of being perceived even by the Harepeko. What differentiates Mononoke from the regular use of chakra is the fact that it only uses the spiritual energy to form chakra, rarely relying on the physical portion. This unique application can lead to a significant deviation from what is considered to be regular and the techniques derived from Mononoke. What does this mean exactly? What it means is that the Mononoke, being from a different plane of existence have different principles and teachings when it came to chakra. What is truly interesting is the fact that Mononoke is not truly living, dead, or inorganic. It is claimed to be both and , existing only through connection to the user and with no sentimentality than its unquenchable thirst for blood. It's unique properties cause wonder to occur among various scientists who have thought they have mastered the concept of the way of life. This deviating property of immense spiritual concentration causes the wielders to reach a nigh- . The Mononoke is a unique form of oneness, incapable of reaching the same duality achieved by most other techniques on NarutoFanon. Aquisition To attain this Kekkei Mōra, one must understand the spiritual plane beyond what other humans comprehend. Despite its name it technically isn't limited to the Harepeko clan. Although, the Harepeko clan is the only noteworthy people that wield chakra deeply connected with the spiritual plane. ~WIP~ History Spiritual Realm Astral Realm Human Realm Abilities